Thomas, James and the trouble with diesels
by kristinalprime23
Summary: Thomas, James and the trouble with diesels is full of exciting fun filled new adventures featuring a brand new movie special at the middle of the story, these 107 stories and many others are for you to enjoy, so join Thomas and the number five red engine in these fun filled stories. remember be responsible, reliable and really useful. good day to you all.
1. Chapter 1

**_I don't own Thomas and friends Britt alcroft and David mitton and hit entertainment own them_**

 **James and the diesel's.**

James is a mixed traffic engine who has lived on sodor for many years, he is based off of a Lancashire and Yorkshire modified 28 mogul and the number five of sir Bertram topham hat's railway.

but James has some dislikes well one he is not very fond of in fact it has been around ever since devious diesel arrived on sir topham hat's railway years earlier and has since taken a dislike to them but has made friends with the kinder diesels like boco and mavis and daisy as well as Paxton and den and dart along with rusty and his sister Rachel, and even Eveline the new diesel who had arrived with a recently returned d199 other wise known as spamcan.

one day James was shunting in the yards with Eveline when the fat controller arrived.

James and Eveline, he said, I have an important job for you two.

what is it sir? the two engines asked.

there is to be a new branch line to be built and it will go to one of my engines who even though he's had his fair share of incidents and accidents he has proven that he deserved the shiny red paint work. said sir topham hat.

who do we know who is painted red with a jet black stack and is the number five red engine sir, asked a very confused James.

why you of course James it is a reward for doing your best even if your past did catch up with you recently and your not going to be running it alone Eveline will be helping out as the new branches goods engine and Paxton will be the station pilot for the top station of your branch line James, said the fat controller.

James and Eveline where very excited they have never had their own branch line before.

I am so surprised that I am being given my very own branch line just like Edward and Thomas and duck and even well Ryan and molly too, said an enthusiastic James.

yes James it is exciting, said Eveline, but what about my brother d199? wont he be cross?

I am sure he will be thrilled that you have your own branch line eve, said James kindly.

alright, said a very nervous Eveline. but James was soon to be proven wrong.

later as James arrived at the sheds he noticed that Eveline was in the goods siding in the yard near tidmouth sheds. she looked very upset and on the verge of tears, James nearly burst into tears upon seeing her like this and decided to ask what was wrong.

eve, what is wrong? he asked the tear stricken diesel.

Eveline looked at James and said quivering with sadness.

D199 called me a goody- goody two shoe buffer steam loving box on wheels and he also said that I had grey wheels. she said sobbing.

James was horrified.

oh that-that, he began to heave heavily in anger, the others where startled when he suddenly let off a huge angry **_WHEEEEEEEEESH_** , and began growling and snarling in anger, then to the others amazement he roared with all he had left of his voice and in a huge loud booming voice he shouted.

 ** _DIESEL 199 YOU NO GOOD DIRTY OBJECT YOU HAVE TAKEN THIS TO FAR AND I HOPE YOU KNOW THAT I AM EXTREMELY MAD NO LET ME REFRAISE THAT I AM ABSOLUTLY FURIOUS AT YOU AND WHEN I GET MY BUFFERS ON YOU, YOU WILL BE NOTHING BUT A PILE OF USELESS PEICE OF OLD RUSTY RED AND BLUE SCRAP IRON. THAT I WILL HAVE THE MOST DELIGHTABLE TIME DRAGING YOU TO THE SMELTERS YARD._** shouted a very angry James. his voice had been heard all over sodor and everyone was startled.

the other engines where shocked and very scared at what James had just said they where very frightened indeed.

Eveline was shocked in all of her working life had she never seen an engine, a steam engine at that , just made the ultimate commitment to protect her from her brother.

James is this what I am just hearing that your voice was heard all over sodor disturbing the peace and not only that but you threating to destroy an diesel is not what I expected from you? said a familiar voice.

James jumped and saw sir topham hat in his pajamas, he was not please with being woken up by one of his engines.

sorry sir but-! James got no further.

I don't want to hear it James you have caused a great deal of disturbance I am most annoyed. he stated before turning on his heels and strode away.

James, asked Gordon.

yes Gordon I am not in the best of moods right now? answered a very agitated James.

what did D199 do to Eveline? Gordon asked.

and the number five red engine told the others what D199 had called Eveline.

 _ **DISGRACEFUL**_ , said Gordon.

 _ **DISGUSTING**_ , put in Thomas.

 ** _DISPICABLE_** , interrupted henry.

 _ **DISGRUNTING**_ , added Edward.

 _ **DEGRADING**_ , finished Emily.

then it was decided that they were going to have to put d199 in his place.

but will there plan work? I hope so- don't you?


	2. Chapter 2

**_A CLOSE SHAVE AGAIN._**

 _Thomas is a tank engine who lives at the sheds at tidmouth, even though he is from the London-brighten-and south coast railway he always followed the great western way, the coaches and trucks had not given him any trouble recently but after d199 told lies about Thomas and had him sent away from his friends via telling lies to the cars, he was told to head to ducks branch line._

 _"its not fair" he said to duck one morning, "d199 has been telling lies about me and now the other engines think I am horrid."_

duck could see that Thomas was really upset and very sad about leaving his friends and he knew that this was just de ja vu to him so he decided to say to Thomas.

duck: "sir topham hat already knows that and he is taking care of the matter right now, so why don't you help me with these cars please Thomas?" he asked Thomas.

"well of course duck" said Thomas.

and with duck pulling the silly cars in front and with Thomas pushing from behind they forced the trucks down the line.

soon they where at the top of Gordon's hill. when they reached the top Thomas was uncoupled from the train and he left to go back to arlesbergh. the air hummed around Thomas but the fun that Thomas had then was soon over.

( _ **"WHISTLE!")**_ went the guards whistle.

"that's strange we've haven't a guard." said Thomas. but Thomas's driver poured on more steam.

"hurrah, hurrah we've broken away, we've broken away- chase him bump him throw him off the rails." the silly freight cars said. whilst they where laughing.

"hurry Thomas, hurry" said his driver and they kept ahead of the trucks but not for long.

" as fast as we can then they will catch us gradually," the driver said. he was quickly seizing control of the trucks.

"another clear mile and we will do it." said Thomas's driver then he looked up ahead. "oh glory look at that!"

ahead of them Rosie was pulling out of the station, any minute there could be a crash.

"it's up to you now Thomas!" said Thomas's driver.

" its too late" said Thomas and he tried putting every ounce of steam he had and shut his eyes.

then he felt his wheels swerve into a siding where a barber had set up shop he was shaving a customer.

( _ **CRASH!**_ )

the yard was in a terrible mess, but the cars didn't care they where feeling very pleased with them selves.

"(slightly panting) pardon me sir," said Thomas, "excuse my intrusion."

"no I wont you have scared my customers I'll teach you." fumed the barber. and he lathered Thomas's face all over. poor Thomas.

soon Percy arrived with Judy and Jerome to help clear the mess sir topham hatt was on board.

"I don't like your engines popping through my walls," fumed the barber," they frighten my customers.

"this engine has prevented a serious accident, and you should be great full that no one was hurt," said sir topham hat. " so it was a very close shave."

"oh" said the barber," oh excuse me." and he filled a basin full of water and washed Thomas's face with it. " I am sorry I didn't know that you where being a brave engine." said the barber.

"that's alright sir" said Thomas, " I didn't either".

when Thomas was finally pulled free the fat controller had some more news for Thomas. but that's another story.


End file.
